


McGunther and Nishki

by Rennen



Series: OCs [4]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: Papa and babby
Series: OCs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 1





	1. Castle

It’s a trope done too many times.  
A gruff father, seemingly bad hearted,  
but in the end is shown to have done it all for his kid.  
But that old man keeps looking at me.  
Well,  
not looking at me,  
looking through me.  
His wife is a paper cut out.  
There’s a tiny hand in mine,  
that teddy is dancing again.

I’ve grown sick of this white and yellow,  
like I’m standing in a banana sundae.  
These colors represent nothing more than fake righteousness.  
The old man isn’t looking at me anymore,  
he’s looking at the little hand in mine.

A shark grin.  
That’s the only trait necessary to describe her.  
There’s no use being mad over it,  
she would say.  
That was before she erupted in flames like the hellspawn she was.  
What kind of idiot doesn’t pay attention while driving?  
Her death caused a large hole in the white and yellow.  
That gaudy castle was falling apart.

That king was looking at the tiny hand in mine with a glare.  
His queen had dead eyes.  
That flamboyant teddy was conducting a silent orchestra.  
I was bruised by this day,  
but I see it only as a part of something bigger.

That old man is no more.  
I have disappeared now,  
along with the tiny hand in mine.  
All I see is white,  
there is no yellow in sight.  
I find this to be much more realistic.  
I’ve been imprisoned.  
I don’t not mind, as I see it as only a consequence of something that was necessary.  
She sends me letters,  
they are so colorful my eyes hurt.


	2. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brain hours

“You’re a genius!”  
The adults kept shouting that at me,  
but I was very little and did not know what a “genius” was.  
My dad explained it to me later,  
he said it meant that I was “very smart.”  
I didn’t care,  
All I wanted to do was play outside.

I wasn’t totally naive.  
I could feel the stress in the room,  
it held everyone down like gravity.  
But I did not know the cause of this stress.  
I was only able to see the aftermath.

My dad became someone not himself.  
He was even more obsessive over his robots than normal,  
he wouldn’t shower for days and just work,  
work,  
work.  
When I tried to talk to him he would ignore me.  
It made me anxious,  
but I could tell he was anxious too.

I brought my teddy along to try and help dad’s mood.  
I thought maybe some silly teddy antics would brighten him a little.  
But he suddenly burst out of the room with grandpa and grandma,  
Grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the car.  
I was calling out to him asking what was wrong,  
but he didn’t answer.  
Despite being a “genius” I was unable to understand why he acted this way.

He drove us far away.  
Until I saw a mass of white,  
it was building,  
So white it looked like it came out of heaven.  
That building became my cage.  
I didn’t go outside again for many years.

.

But one day, I was set free.  
The face I’d never thought I’d see again,  
My only friend during my years of isolation,  
was smiling at me.  
Not just one, but two.  
One flesh, one metal.  
I didn’t need to be a genius to understand that it was over.


End file.
